


Forced to share

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: “What do you mean there is only one room?”





	Forced to share

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed
> 
> Written for Pornalot Bonus Challenge Four

“What do you mean there is only one room?”

“I’m sorry, Sir. There was a problem with your booking but with the congress in town, we don’t have any other room left. Of course, we will make a goodwill gesture.”

Arthur sighed. 

“We’ll manage. Thank you.” 

He took the key and went back to his personal assistant who was waiting in the lobby.

“Let’s go Merlin. 5th floor.”

“Allright, sir. Do you have my key?” Merlin asked as he rolled their luggage to the lift.

“No. It seems like there was some kind of mistake with our booking so we’ll have to share.”

“Share?” Merlin asked as they waited for the lift.

“Yes, Merlin. Or do you prefer to go and sleep in the car?”

Merlin had the intelligence not to answer. 

They reached the room and Merlin looked around before staring at the king size bed.

“Merlin, this is not a trashy romance novel. We will not share that bed to discover that we have hidden feelings for each other! You can sleep on the couch!”


End file.
